Eres mi sol
by MarczeTenaThewlis
Summary: Para Nymphadora Tonks su mayor tesoro es su recién nacido Teddy y la entristece saber que pronto tendrá que luchar y tal vez dejarlo. Canción de Jesse & Joy.


**_Eres el regalo que nunca pedí  
La porcion de cielo que no merecí  
Todos mis anhelos se han cumplido en ti  
Y no quiero perderte no lo quiero así _**

Una joven metamorfomaga miraba con una sonrisa a su pequeño, Nymphadora no cabía de felicidad, hacía poco había traído al mundo a su hijo Teddy, el bebé había salido con su don para cambiar de apariencia y en se momento tenía los pocos mechones de su cabecita en color verde, estaba medio dormido en su cuna.

_**Te dejé y tan sola me sentí sin ti  
Y no quiero de nuevo estar así, así  
Tómame en tus brazos soy parte de ti  
Soy parte de ti, soy parte de ti **_

Tonks aún recordaba su alegría al saber que sería madre, nunca tuvo experiencia con niños, a diferencia de su esposo que años atrás ayudaba a cuidar al hijo de sus mejores amigos James y Lily. No tenían ni un mes de casados cuando se enteraron de la noticia, él al principio no reaccionó como esperaba, le preocupaba que el niño heredara su licantropía, incluso huyó un tiempo y volvió.

_**Eres mi sol luz, calor y vida para mí  
Eres tú mi sol estrella que a mi vida sustentó  
Eres tú mi sol **_

_**Lo que quiero ahora es perderme en ti  
Y ser envuelta en todo lo que eres tú  
Ser envuelta en todo lo que eres tú**_

-Rem...tengo que decirte algo-la pelirrosa lo hizo sentarse en el sofá.

-¿Sucede algo?-la miró ceñudo.

-Cielo...va-vamos a ser papás.

-¿Qué?-el castaño la miró incrédulo.-No puede ser, ¿estás segura?

-Sí, fui a San Mungo-asintió.

-Ésto está muy mal Tonks, está muy mal, tú no puedes estar embarazada ¡no puedes!-el licántropo comenzaba a alterarse.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-a la mujer se le había borrado la sonrisa de emoción al ver su reacción.

-Ese niño podría heredar mi condición, ¿no lo entiendes? Lo he condenado y si no la hereda...¿quén va a querer ser hijo de un hombre lobo?

-No es completamente seguro que pase y tú hijo jamás podría avergonzarse.

-Lo mejor será que me vaya, soy un peligro para ustedes

-¡¿Te vas?! No seas cobarde, asume tu responsabilidad, el hijo es también tuyo, no se hizo sólo.

-Entiende...él necesita un padre del que no se avergüenze o quien tiene la culpa si llega a tener mi problema-iba a darle un beso pero ella lo apartó y le dio la espalda. Remus fue por su túnica de viaje y cuando iba a abrir la puerta miró unos segundos a su mujer, le dolía causarle eso, que ella llorara por él.

_**Te dejé y tan sola me sentí sin ti  
Y no quiero de nuevo estar así, así  
Tómame en tus brazos soy parte de ti  
Soy parte de ti **_

Ella no pudo negarse a perdonarlo, lo amaba demasiado. Después de su regreso, Remus la cuidaba casi al extremo, no quería que ella hiciera ningún esfuerzo y se mostraba emocionado al sentir los movimientos del niño adentro de su esposa.

-Dora nuestro hijo tiene bastante fuerza, para estar tan pequeño-sonreía el hombre lobo poniendo su cabeza sobre el vientre sde su mujer.

-Se alegra de oírte-dijo la pelirrosa acariciando el cabello de su esposo con una mano.

_**Te dejé y tan sola me sentí sin ti  
Y no quiero de nuevo estar así, así  
Tómame en tus brazos soy parte de ti  
Soy parte de ti **_

Por más valiente que fuera Tonks en el cuerpo de aurores jamás imaginó como sería dar a luz, era lo que más la preocupaba durante el embarazo, eso y como iba a cuidar de su hijo, tenía a su madre Andrómeda y a Molly, ambas mujeres la ayudaron aquel día que Teddy nació, Tonks dio todo de sí para que llegara su pequeño a pesar de los dolores que sentía, Remus también la animaba a seguir, para él era difdícil ver a su esposa sufrir así aunque fuera para bien, el dolor tuvo su recompensa al ver a su hijo, un ser tan hermoso, desde el momento que escucharon su primer llanto.

-Uno más querida, aguanta un poco, ya casi...-le decía Molly Weasley a la joven metamorfomaga que ya tenía el cabello de un rojo intenso y el rostro con sudor y sonrojado mientras apretaba la mano de su marido.

Nymphadora asintió y dio el último esfuerzo gritando, se dejó caer sobre la almohada mientras Remus le acariciaba el cabello y volteaba cuando se esuchó un potente llanto.

-Muchas felicidades hija, es un niño- Andrómeda limpió a su nieto, le cortó el cordón y lo envolvió en una mantita para entregarselo a su hija.

Tonks se sentó con ayuda de Remus y tomó a su hijo en brazos.

-Hola amor...soy mamá...-la chica respiraba entrecortado por el agotamiento, pasó una mano por el rostro del niño.-Remus...míralo, es un ángel-le dio un beso en la frente.

-Te amo Dora- el hombre besó sus labios y miró al bebé que tenia los ojitos entreabiertos y los puñitos cerrados, movía la boquita haciendo ruiditos.

-Nuestro pequeño Teddy

-¿Teddy?

-Si amor, quiero que se llame como mi padre, para honrarlo, también debe llevar tu nombre, Ted Remus Lupin-sonrió ella.

-Me parece perfecto-volvió a besarla y con una mano tomó el puñito de su hijo que se abrió tomando su dedo.-Hola chiquito...soy tu papá.

_**Eres mi sol luz, calor y vida para mí  
Eres tú mi sol estrella que a mi vida sustentó  
Eres tú mi sol, eres tú mi sol**_

Ahora el amor de su vida estaba dándose un baño mientras el niño dormía, parecía muy tranquilo, aunque en la noche los había despertado infinidad de veces, pero a ambos no les importaba cuanto sueño perdieran teniéndolo como su mayor felicidad, apesar de la guerra en la que estaban viviendo.

-Cariño...si tu papá y yo luchamos para que termine esta guerra y llegamos a no volver queremos que sepas que siempre vamos a cuidarte, ya sea desde allá arriba, eres nuestro mayor regalo- Tonks miraba con lágrimas en los ojos a Teddy, el pequeño se movía en la cuna y comenzaba a jugar con el color de su cabello haciendo un arcoiris.

La joven no se percató que su esposo había vuelto a la habitación hasta que lo sintió a su lado pasando un brazo por su cintura y los labios de él sobre su cabeza.

-¿Estas bien Dora?- la miró preocupado por las lágrimas.

-Sí amor-asintió ella tomando la mano de Remus.

-¿Te había dicho hoy que te ves hermosa y te amo?- la abrazó.

-No-sonrió la chica.

-Pues te amo y te ves hermosa, eres la mejor madre que Teddy pueda tener.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados viendo a Teddy cambiar de apariencia, en u momento cambió su cabello a castaño y volvió a un tono azul turquesa.

_**Eres el regalo que nunca pedí  
La porcion de cielo que no merecí**_


End file.
